Képzelgések egy tea mellett
by kicsibogar
Summary: Mi történnhetne, mikor négy CSImániás leányzó összekerül egy tea mellett. Persze kedvenceink sem maradhatnak el, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes és Gil Grissom személyében.Senki ne számítson értelmes történésekre...


_Megjegyzés: Épp Cryssiem történetét olvastam, mikor ez a kis szösszenet derengeni kezdett. Aztán másnapra teljesen összeállt a kép._

_Jogok:  Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, én csak kölcsönvettem a karaktereket a magam, és mások (reményembeli) szórakoztatására_

_Kategória: Hmm, azt hiszem ezt bárki olvashatja, aki már tud :)  
_

_Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel ajánlom Caprimnak, Cryssiemnek és Tessámnak, remélem nem nyakaznak le érte :PPP_

**Képzelgések egy tea mellett**

Tikkasztó nyári délután volt. Barátnőimmel az egyik teázóban ültünk már jó ideje, és próbáltuk meggyőzni egymást arról, hogy Sara miért épp Nickkel vagy Gillel illene össze. Capri abszolúte Grissom-párti volt, míg Cryssie, Tessa és jómagam megrögzött Snickersesek.

- Gondoljatok csak bele! Sokkal logikusabb, hogy Grissom meg Sara összejönnek, mintha Nickkel kavarna a csaj! – érvelt lelkesen Capri.

- Hát nem is tudom, én szívesebben kavarnék Nickyvel, mint Gillel, bár ő se rossz pasi, csak nekem nem az esetem – jelent meg egy idült mosoly a szájam sarkában, miközben Cryssiem lelkesen bólogatott.

- De most nem rólad van szó Zizi, hanem Saráról! – fedett meg kedvesen Tessa egy kacsintással fűszerezve.

- Ez igaz, de akkor is, Nicky sokkal… - Cryssie lelkes magyarázata egy pillanat alatt félbe maradt, fogalmunk sem volt miért.

- Fejezze csak be kisasszony, amit elkezdett. Én feszült figyelemmel hallgatom! – egy kellemes férfitónus hallatszott mögülünk. Majdnem kiköptem a mandulateám, mikor hátrafordultam, és egy szakasztott Nick Stokesra hasonlító férfi állt előttem.

- Oké lányok, mit kevertetek a teámba? Ez nem jó vicc! – hallottam Capri szájából saját aggályaimat is egyben.

- Mégis kit kértetek fel, hogy beöltözzenek? – szemlélődött Tessa nagyon morcosan. Ahogy jobban megnéztem, nem csak Nick, hanem Gil és Sara is ott tornyosultak fölénk, apró mosollyal arcunkon, amit meg tudok érteni, hisz rettentő értelmes arcot vághattunk.

- Elnézés hölgyeim, leülhetnénk? – kérdezte a Grissomhoz hasonlító férfi. Némán bólintottunk, mind a négyünket letaglózta a megdöbbenés. Kíváncsian fürkésztük a másik tekintetét, hátha abból megtudhatjuk, melyikünk követte el ezt a tréfát.

- Nem akartuk megijeszteni Önöket! – szólt a Sara-hasonmás.

- Mi lenne, ha tegeződnénk? – vetette fel Cryssie.

- Én örülnénk neki, úgy könnyebben tudnánk beszélgetni – mosolyogott az ismerős-idegen lány, és Nickyhez hasonlító férfi is somolyogva bólintott. – Mit gondolsz Gil? – fordult harmadik társukhoz?

- Felőlem rendben, de a hölgyek felettébb bizalmatlannak tűnnek! – vonta össze szemöldökét túlságosan ismerős módon.

- Még Ön csodálkozik? Úgy néz ki, mint a példaképem… - nézett Tessa rosszallóan.

- Köszönöm az elismerést kisasszony, nagyon jól esik! Épp ezért jöttünk Önökhöz! – válaszolta a férfi egy megbúvó mosollyal vegyítve.

- Elnézést, de megkérdezhetem, kikhez van szerencsénk? – ragadtam meg a beszélgetés fonalát.

- A kisasszony Sara Sidle, a fiatalember Nick Stokes, jómagam pedig Gilbert Grissom lennék. De azt hittem erre már Önök rájöttek.

- Persze, én meg a Húsvéti nyuszi vagyok, csak jól álcázom magam! – jegyezte meg epésen Capri.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ez ilyen nehéz menet lesz – sóhajtotta Nicknek kinevezett férfi.

- Ne haragudjanak meg, de elég bizarr a szituáció. Itt teremnek a semmiből, és elvárják, hogy elhiggyük, tényleg léteznek kedvenc sorozatunk karakterei – próbáltam észérveket felsorakoztatni, de úgy éreztem magam, mint Scully, Mulder mellett éles bevetésen.

- Ahogy olvastam eléggé szárnyaló a fantáziájuk! – kacsintott ránk Nick, amitől a társaság háromnegyed majdnem elalélt.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Cryssie pipacsvörösen, de szerintem egyikünknek sem kellett volna jelen pillanatban arcpirosító.

- Lányok, az a nagy helyzet, hogy az összes forgatókönyvíró szabadságra ment, aki meg esetleg nem, nagybetegen nyomja a kórházi ágyat. És épp egy döntő jelenetnél tették le a tollat. Nem bírjuk kivárni a két hetet, míg visszajönnek főleg, én mert… - Sara hirtelen elhallgatott, de olyan őszintének és természetesnek tűnt, hogy az összes képtelenség dacára mindannyiunk feloldódott egy kicsit, és a bizalmatlanságuk csökkenni kezdett.

- Na jó, tegyük fel ez mind igaz, Önök fogták magukat, és csak úgy kimásztak a CSI-ből, hogy segítséget kérjenek? Mégis miért pont hozzánk jöttek? Elvetemültek máshol is vannak, sokkal közelebb – kérdezte Capri jogosan.

- Na ez a lényeg, mert Önök, vagyis Ti, egyáltalán nem vagytok _elvetemültek_, ahogy Capri mondja…

- Persze, kitalált figurákkal csevegünk, szerinted ez épelméjűség? - vágott vissza Tessa.

- Ez még messze belefér, láttam én már sokkal hihetetlenebb dolgokat – felelte Grissom rendíthetetlen nyugalmával.

- Mégis miben tudunk segíteni? – törte meg Cryssie a csendet.

- Olyan szappanopera hangulata kezd lenni a dolognak. Egy műszak alatt Nicky és Gil is elhívott vacsorázni, és most mindenki rajtam nevet, mit fogok lépni… - sóhajtotta Sara.

- De, ne haragudj, ez Neked kell eldöntened. Mi nem szólhatunk bele! – fakadtam ki teljes döbbenettel.

- Nekünk, kitalált karaktereknek nincs meg a saját döntés felelőssége, mi azt cselekedjük, amit a papírra vetnek – mondta lemondóan a helyszínelő lány. Hirtelen összefacsarodott a szívem, és szerintem a többieké is.

- Uraim, magunkra hagynának minket egy kis időre. Úgy női társaságban? – vettem elő legdiplomáciaibb mosolyomat, bár jól tudtam, ebben elég kevés tapasztalattal rendelkezem. A két férfi nem repesett az örömtől, de magunkra hagytak végül.

- Áruld el, Te mit szeretnél? – mosolygott rá barátságosan Cryssie.

- Mit kell itt kérdezősködni. Mindenki tudja, mi a legjobb Sarának, Grissom, és pont! – tört ki Capri fiatalos lendületével.

- Szerintem előtte hallgassuk meg Sarát, elvégre róla van szó! – csitította csendesen Cryssie.

- Nagyon kedvesek vagytok lányok, de őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, mit tegyek, volt idő, hogy szó nélkül rábólintottam volna Capri megjegyzésére…

- Ma már nincs így! – fejezte be helyette Tessa a mondatot.

- Na jó, lássuk az észérveket, és a természetfelettieket! Melyikük kedvesebb a szívednek, ha őszintén meggondolod? – kezdtem az analizálást, amin a többiek is csak elnézően mosolyogtak.

- Mindketten kedvesek, és mindketten másért. De ezt nektek a'szem, nem kell magyaráznom – húzódott félmosolyra szája.

- De az egyikük csak jobban bejön, mint a másik – faggatta Capri.

- Ha most belegondolok, tényleg nem könnyű a választás… - kalandoztak el gondolataim.

- Zizi! Egyelőre Sara problémáját kell megoldanunk! – rántott vissza a földre Cryssie.

- Ok! Tudom! De belegondolva Sara helyzetébe, tényleg nem könnyű – próbáltam megmagyarázni elkalandozásom okát.

- Hát nekem nem lenne gondom a választással! – vigyorgott Tessa.

- Mondja ezt a fő Snickerses! – évődött Capri. Ha mást nem, Sara kicsit feloldódott bolondos társaságunkban, mert Caprink utolsó megjegyzésén ő is jót nevetett.

- Van egy ötletem! Visszaviszed Ms. Grissomot magaddal, ő már úgyis beleírta magát a történetbe, és majd kitalálja, mi legyen! – kacsintott rám cinkosan Cryssie, és Tessa is igyekezett elfojtani kitörni készülő kacagását.

- Aha, odamegyek, és minden megoldódik! – vágtam vissza kissé cinikusan.

- Maximum könnyebbé teszed a választást, ha Nickyvel összeboronálódtok. Sarának meg ott lesz Grissom! – mondta Capri teljes nyugodtsággal.

- Lassan kezdem érteni, miért mondta Grissom, hogy a sok fanfic író közül ti vagytok a legrátermettebbek – szólt közbe somolyogva a helyszínelő lány.

- Nem szívesen vitatkoznék Grissommal, de mégis miben vagyunk rátermettek? – érdeklődött Tessa.

- A tanácsadásban, meg a történetírásban hogy említsek egy-két dolgot.

- Na jó, de ez olyan dolog, amiben nem dönthetünk a másikról, ezt mindenkinek magának kell tudnia, kit szeret barátként, és ki az, akibe szerelmes – mondta Cryssie.

- Akár történetszereplő az ember, akár nem! – fűzte hozzá Tessa.

- De ha egyszer nem dönthetek a sorsomról! – annyi lemondás volt Sara hangjában. Lázasan zakatoltak a fogaskerekek agyamban, megoldást keresve, és ezzel barátnőim sem voltak másként. Aztán felcsillant a szemem, és előkotortam egy papírt a táskámból. Pár másodperc múlva Cryssie egy tollat nyomott Sara kezébe, én meg a papírt. Tessa és Capri is felbujtóan mosolyogtak, pontosan tudták, mi a legújabb elvetemült ötletünk.

- Ez most teljesen komoly? – nézett ránk Sara tágra nyílt szemekkel.

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy ess neki rögtön, ha időre van szükséged, gondold át a dolgokat – mosolygott bíztatóan Cryssie, és Tessa is.

- Nagyon szépen köszönöm lányok! – ölelt meg mindannyiunkat, mikor Gil és Nick kíváncsian bekukkantottak.

- Készen is vagytok? – kacsintott Nicky Sarára.

- Igen, ha nem is döntöttem, nagyon sok segítséget kaptam a lányoktól – a helyszínelő lány tényleg nyugodtabbnak tűnt.

- Nem felejtelek el Titeket! Köszönöm szépen! – köszönt el sokadszorra, mikor a fiúk már tényleg indulásra késztették.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! Simán összehozhattuk volna Grissommal, ehelyett rábíztuk a döntést! – morcizott Capri.

- Ugyan Caprim, tudod, hogy az a legjobb, ha Ő dönt a sorsáról! – engeszteltem óvatosan.

- Meg különben is 3:1 arányban Nicky nyert volna, szóval jobb ez így hidd el – folytatta az észérveket Cryssie.

- És így nem lőtték le nekünk a poént, bár nem zavart volna – tette hozzá Tessa.

- Igazatok van, de akkor is úgy érzem, egy kicsit benne leszünk a sorozatban, és ez olyan jó érzés… Csak rajtunk kívül senki sem fogja tudni, elhinni meg végképp nem – mosolyodott el végre barátnőnk.

- Cryssiem, láttad, Te is láttad? – hívtam fel barátnőmet kedvenc sorozatunk után. Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, az ő telefonja és az enyém is csörgött, és mindketten megkérdezés nélkül konferenciába kapcsoltuk a bejövő hívásokat, mert biztos tippünk volt rá, kik lehetnek.

- Halihó csajszik! Ezt nem hiszem el! – Tessa hangján hallani lehetett, ahogy ugrált a vonal másik végén felindultságában. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam, mert hasonló érzelmek kavarogtak bennem is. Mostani sorozatunk váratlan fordulattal állt elő, kísértetiesen ismerős szituációval. Sarát elhívta vacsorázni Gil és Nicky is, de ő egyiküknek sem mondott még választ, helyette elment sétálni, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét, mikor összeakadt négy barátnővel, akik segítettek rendezni kavargó gondolatait. Persze az nem derült ki, melyik férfiú lesz a választott, talán majd holnap.

- Ha nem Gilt választja, én széjjelszedem a tévét! – adott nemtetszésének hangot Capri. Egy emberként nyerítettünk bele a telefonba mind a hárman, elképzelve barátosnénk átszellemült arckifejezését.

- Talán holnapra kiderül, Sara hogyan dönt! – mondta Cryssie.

- De ez nem véletlen, az a négy csaj, kicsit sem hasonlítottak ránk – jegyezte meg enyhe éllel Tessa.

- Ugyan, külsőre sem, és megnyilvánulásokban sem. Tudjátok, ha a mai rész nem lett volna, elfelejtettem volna az egész nyári esetet, de ez nem lehet véletlen – analizálta magam meg a dolgokat megint.

- Mit szóltok hozzá, ha holnap egy tea mellett megbeszélnénk a dolgokat? – javasolta Cryssie. Mindenki belegyezett, és én is kissé nyugodtabban tértem nyugovóra, hogy holnap megbeszéljük a dolgokat. Ki tudja, talán Warrick is felbukkan szerelmi tanácsokat kérni…

-Vége?-


End file.
